simpsonsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Simpsonothérapie/Références
Références Culturelles *Le titre original de l'épisode, There's No Disgrace Like Home, fait référence à la chanson There's no place like home que l'on peut entendre dans le film Le Magicien d'Oz. Le titre en version française, Simpsonothérapie, lui fait référence à la méthode employée par le Dr Marvin Monroe, la sismothérapie. *Lorsque Marge est ivre, elle chante Hey brother pour the wine de Dean Martin. *Avant l'arrivée de Burns, l'orchestre jour la chansons For he's a jolly good fellow. *La "Famille Parfaite" chante la chanson Bingo lorsqu'elle entre dans la voiture lors du retour du dîner. *Lorsque la famille attends dans la salle d'attente du Dr Monroe, on entend L'amour est bleu de Paul Mauriat *Devant le manoir de M. Burns, un panneau indique « Poachers will be shot » (« Les braconniers seront abattus »). *Smithers porte son I.D. de la centrale, même au pique-nique, d'ailleurs il le porte à chaque fois qu'on le voit avec Burns, quel que soit l'endroit. *Le chien de la police se nomme Bobo, un nom qui sera utilisé plus tard pour l'ourson en peluche de M. Burns dans l'épisode Rosebud. De plus, quand Homer explique à sa famille qu'ils ont besoin de 250 dollars pour la thérapie, on peut apercevoir un ourson en peluche qui ressemble beaucoup à Bobo sur une étagère. *Le numéro de téléphone du centre de thérapie familiale du Dr Marvin Monroe est le 18-0-555-BISOU dans la version française, le 1-800-555-CALIN dans la version québécoise et le 1-800-555-HUGS dans la version originale. *L'argent pour les études des enfants était de 88,50 dollars et Homer a vendu sa télévision 150 dollars, ce qui veut dire qu'Homer a dû sortir 11,50 dollars de ses poches pour payer la thérapie. *La télévision des Simpson est une Motorola, cette société a arrêté de fabriquer des télévisions en 1974. *Dans le film 58 Minutes pour vivre, cet épisode est diffusé dans l'avion où se trouve Holly McClane (Bonnie Bedelia). *Dans un épisode de la série télévisée Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Space Ghost et Zorak regardent le début de l'épisode et Space Ghost dit « Which one's Homer again? The baby? » (« Lequel est Homer déjà ? Le bébé ? ») *C'est le premier épisode où M. Burns dit ses deux répliques cultes : « Excellent !» et « Les chiens seront lâchés ». *La famille que le Dr Monroe venait de soigner quand les Simpson sont arrivés était une version plus jeune des Simpson. *Cet épisode est le dixième préféré de Matt Groening. Notes *La chemise de Barney est brune, par la suite elle sera rose. *Les cheveux de Moe sont noirs, plus tard ils seront gris. *Le dessin d'Homer fait par Marge n'est pas très réussi, par contre, dans les saisons plus récentes, on apprend qu'elle est une artiste accomplie. *Lou a la peau blanche dans cet épisode comme ce sera le cas dans le douzième épisode, Un clown à l'ombre, mais il sera Afro-Américain dans les épisodes suivants. *On voit bien les différences de caractère des personnages de la première saison dans cet épisode : Marge donne sa famille en spectacle et Homer a honte de sa famille et essaye de faire mieux. Le plus surprenant dans tout ça, c'est qu'Homer vend la télévision, ce qu'il ne ferait jamais dans les saisons suivantes. *Homer dit que sa mère lui a déjà dit « Homer, tu es une très grosse déception pour moi. », mais d'après ce qu'on a vu dans les épisodes plus récents, c'est plutôt quelque chose que le père d'Homer dirait parce que sa mère est très aimable. Voir aussi en:There's No Disgrace Like Home/References es:There's No Disgrace Like Home/Curiosidades Catégorie:Références